My inmortal
by PaceyRowe
Summary: Prue reflects about what happened with Andy after the season one finale. Kind of angsty, you’re warned.


**Author:** Pacey Rowe (Iris).  
**Rating:** PG-13 (a little angst but not too much…I think).  
**Spoilers:** Season one finales, "Dèjá vu all over again"  
**Setting:** Right after the season finale but before the season two premiere.  
**Disclaimer:** Charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling and the old WB (now CW). And "My immortal" belongs to Evanescence.  
**Summary: **Prue reflects about what happened with Andy after the season one finale. Kind of angsty, you're warned.  
**Author's Note: **I'm not betaed, nobody loves me…So any mistakes are mine and all mine. My first Charmed fic and my third, I'm still a rookie so be good with me. Same old, read and review and enjoy…that's important.

"**MY INMORTAL"**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

I lay here in my bed trying to think in other thing but his eyes. Those eyes are hunting me, in my dreams and even when I'm awake I keep seeing those blue eyes. They keep reminding me of what we'd got, of what we could've had and how he died.

It's all my fault, even if everyone is saying that it's not, it really is. I let him come into my life when I first discovered I was a witch. I let him come to the house that day. It is all my fault and those hunting eyes keep reminding me of that fact.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I though I've run out of tears a long time ago but, when we got to the cemetery earlier today I discovered I was wrong. I didn't even see how the lowered the casket into the dirt because my vision was absolutely blurry because of the tears.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

The sadness has let its place to the anger. You always said you'll dried my tears, be always here with me. But you didn't and I can't even stay anger at you because you're not here, you're in a better place you said but it's not a better place for me.

You've leave me all alone and with a shallow heart. It belonged to you, no one will ever be able to fill that hollow because you're the one, my soulmate, my everything.

I wish I were there with you, but you told me I had to be strong for my sisters and for all the innocents I save on a daily basis.

But how can I help anybody if I couldn't save my best friend and the love of my live?

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I went today to the San Francisco Police Department and Darryl gave me your message. I wish I could believe it, but I can't. No when your eyes keep entering my mind every day and every night.

You had so much to live, so much to do in this live and I take it out from you. I'm so sorry.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I miss you so much that it hurts. I miss you so much that I can't go on, but I will because I promised you I will and because my sisters need me, San Francisco needss me, needs us.

You'll be proud of Piper, I know you always had but right know it reminds me of mom. I know you two are together and probably Grandma is there to. I know you'll probably a whitelighter because you were too good on this Earth not to be. But I also know that, even if you are, I will never see you again until I day.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

Despite all the pain I'd had in my life this hurts too much, probably because of all the regrets, because you should be living instead of laying six feet under ground.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

I keep remembering you, your eyes, your smile, your laugh,…our friendships and our brief relationship. But what I keep seeing the most in my head is what we could have had.

I see us married, living in the all-American house with the white picket fence. Inside there's us playing with our children, two little girls with my eyes and your smile. I see us growing old together watching our girls grow up safe and beautiful.

I know we could have had that, but know we can't and that's what killing me.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

I'm not the same Prue since you died, and I know I will never be. I'll also tell you a secret, I know Phoebe's the one that has premonitions but I know that I will die young because I've seen it in a dream.

We will be together soon, my love. Wait for me, as I will wait for you.


End file.
